the_hockey_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
David Solans
David Solans entered the world of cinema by chance, an agency called an internet casting for the film "Son of Cain", by Jesús Monllaó. He presented himself and was chosen to play the main character, Nico Albert, a boy with a personality and a sick obsession for chess playing alongside actors of the calibre of José Coronado and Julio Manrique. Because of the film shoot, which lasted three months, he had to carry out his compulsory studies (at that time he was at the 3rd year of ESO) with a private teacher. His performance served to be nominated for the Gaudí Awards, as a nominee for best actor along with Javier Cámara, José Sacristán and Eduard Fernández, even though he did not win. He was also nominated for the CIEGO awards, granted by the Círculo de Escritores Cinematográficos, as a revelation actor for "Hijo de Caín". The following year he took part in the websèrie "La Caída de Apolo", which was awarded a prize to the Girona Film Festival, and "El dulce sabor del limón", by director David Aymerich, which premiered in 2015. Once he finished high school, he attended courses in dubbing, scriptwriting and acting, and for two years he attended the Nancy theatre school. In addition, in 2014 he also made his television debut in the series "Bajo sospecha" (Antena 3), playing Oscar, a secondary character. In 2015 he was chosen as one of the protagonists of the TV3 series, Merlí, in the role of Bruno Bergeron, the son and pupil of the philosophy professor, played by Francesc Orella. By 2015, he wants to dedicate himself to directing films and is working on the script of a film. From May 2 to July 29, 2016, he shot the second part of Merlí, but he left the series temporarily to return to the last four chapters of the series at the end of the third season. He made his theatre debut in the play "A cada rey su merecido", directed by Oscar Molina, which was produced between January and February 2017. On the other hand, together with director David Aymerich, he has written a script for the film Nordur to be shot in Iceland, announced in September of the same year. In December 2018 it became official that he was participating in the spin-off of Merlí, with the name of Merlí: Sapere aude, starring Carlos Cuevas. The project was half-developed by Movistar+ and TV3, premiered on December 5, 2019 exclusively on the pay platform, which therefore undertakes its first own fiction shot in Catalan, and can be seen later on the public channel of Televisión de Cataluña a year later. In mid-November 2019 it was announced that he would take part in the second season of The hockey girls performing Ricard, a new member of the male Minerva team. Personal life David Solans has a relationship with Mireia Oriol, an actress in The hockey girls who plays Lorena Sańchez. Filmography Cinema *''Fill de Caín'' (2013) *''Los inocentes'' (2013) *''El dulce sabor del limón'' (2015) Theatre *''A cada rey su merecido'' (Direcció: Oscar Molina, 2017) TV *''Bajo sospecha'' (Antena 3, 2014) *''Merlí'' (TV3, 2015-2018) *''Lo que escondían sus ojos'' (Telecinco, 2016) *''Merlí: Sapere aude'' (Movistar+, TV3, 2019 i 2020) *''The hockey girls (TV3 2020)'' Others *''La caída de Apolo'' (2014, websèrie) Awards and nominations In 2014 he was nominated by the Catalan Film Academy (along with Jose Sacristán, Javier Cámara and Eduard Fernández) and the Cinematographic Writers Circle for his role in "Hijo de Caín" and won the prize for best actor at the Girona Film Festival for his performance in "La caída de Apolo". Category:Staff Category:Cast Category:Actors